Frontline
Scourge padded alongside, his eyes narrowing when he saw the clans. They all look puny! This will be easier than I thought! Tigerstar didn't mention it would be this easy. I'm not afraid of death here. He looked over at Tigerstar. His eyes were dark and cold, filled with hatred while he stared at the two clans that didn't accept him. Scourge narrowed his eyes. Thats a sign of weakness. '' It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end Tigerstar padded forward, eyes darkening as he addressed WindClan and ThunderClan. "You have sent your clan to their dooms. What great leaders you turned out to be." He lifted his tail commandingly. "This is your last chance. Join or die." When it's over, we can say, "Well done" But not yet, 'cause it's only begun So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones To fight this thing, until we've won Scourge looked at Tigerstar. He could have threatened more. If it was up to him, he would've clawed the leader's ears off. Tigerstar lifted his tail as The opposing clans led chants of "Never!" and "I'd rather die Than join you!" Tigerstar's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well then, If thats what you want... Maybe I should introduce a friend." He gestured for him and BloodClan to come forward. We drive on and don't look back It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past All the things that we mighta done wrong We could've been doing this all along The Clans gasped and whispered all kinds of things. Tigerstar felt like he commanded the whole forest. He listened while Firestar told the clans about his past. "Do you think that matters now kittypet?" he hissed. "So, not sure now? Well, you had your chance. BloodClan Attack!" Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline Scourge looked up his eyes cold. "Tigerstar, it's my clan. They will go when I say they will." Tigerstar hissed angrily and swiped a paw at the ground. "Anyway, you never told me you failed at your plans. He narrowed his eyes to slits while Tigerstar lunged at him. Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline Tigerstar leaped onto Scourge and called out "Traitor!" Scourge slitted his eyes and used one paw to toss him up into the air and the other to make a huge gash into the belly. Tigerstar fell onto the ground. And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore Step aside, you forgot what this is for We fight to live, we live to fight And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry Scourge jumped back and watched Tigerstar die. Scourge looked up and raised his voice. "You all have seen what has happened to your friend today. Remember BloodClan is a lone clan. Oh, and we will take the forest! We live our lives on the frontlines We're not afraid of the fast times These days have opened up my eyes And now, I see where the threat lies Scourge leaped into the new battle, eyes raging with fire. He did the same trick to Firestar that he did to Tigerstar, and to his delight he fell to the ground and died. He looked on triumphantly. Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline "I'm not over yet!" a familiar voice cut him from his triumph. "Firestar? How- I killed you!" "Yes, But I am a leader with 9 lives granted from starclan." He pounced on Scourge. Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline We've got to lead the way! Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline! Everybody, with your fists raised high Stand beside, on the frontline! Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry Everybody, with your fists raised high Let me hear your battle cry tonight Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline! Suddenly the whole world wen't black and his paws fell into nothing-ness. '''The end' HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 11:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC)